Cada momento
by Gilver2990
Summary: Para todo hay momentos especiales, claro también a costa de obtenerlo de tus amigos. Con ayuda extra de Aladdin. Yuri Morgiana x Kougyoku mención leve entre Judar x Alibaba x Kouha


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mia.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

Se encontraba tan nerviosa ese dia, pues iría a visitarla Morgiana, la chica daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar en su habitación. Era la primera vez que su novia iría de visita a su casa, solo rogaba que nada saliera mal, cuándo se refería a eso era por sus hermanos mayores los cuáles creían que salía con Alibaba, agradecía el echo de que Kouen y Koumei estuvieran en la oficina el detallé era Kouha, el cuál no quería dejarla sola.

-Miraba por la ventana preocupada- "Esperó no se ponga peor" -Pensaba la chica de cabello fiusha, para después golpear de forma ligera sus mejillas y sonreír- Ire a ver eso -Y salió practicamente corriendo de su habitaciòn para ir a la cocina pues estaba haciendo un regalo-

( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~

La brisa que golpeaba su rostro era agradable, más con la velocidad a la que se encontraba en su bicicleta, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color durazno manga larga, unos tenis blancos para su comodidad, era un agradable día. Claro también contaba que vería a la persona que siempre rondaba por su menté.

"Espero no tardar" -Pensaba la peli roja la cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que por lo regular siempre esta serio-

Sin mas la chica comenzo a pedalear dejando incluso atras a uno que venia en moto, en cuanto velocidad se trataba.

~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~)

Ya le falta poco.. -Decia concentrada mientras no se alejaba del horno de la cocina, aun traia puesto un mandil de color rosa para no ensuciar una blusa del mismo color y una falda blanca que traia, con unos zapatos.

¿Que falta poco?...

La pobre chica tan concentrada estaba que no pudo evitar brincar asustada y ver a su hermano Kouha que traía una expresión de enojo a más no poder, dejo salir un suspiro aunque inquieta ya que el no estaba muy feliz de saber que venía la persona que quería claro, sin saber que no era su querido amigo el unicornio.

Kouha-niisama... Solo es algo sin importancia -El nerviosismo en ella era notorio más porque su hermano la miraba de forma insistente- ¿Piensas quedarte? -Tenia una pequeña esperanza de que se fuera, pero conociendole en eso se quedaría-

-Suspiro para tratar de no enojarse, cosa que no funcionó porque su cara se arrugo de una forma que lo hacia ver horrible, siendo alguien que siempre cuidaba de su imagen- Y ¿Dejarte sola?, no confio en ese maldito unicornio... ¡Se supone que estan extintos!

Y mas cosas decia el de cabellos rosas para que la chica, solo suspirara y negara con su cabeza.

( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~

Su desventaja es que practicamente vivía un poco más lejos de Kougyoku, la otra es que tenía una excelente condición fisica y que era demasiado rápida, claro hasta que se detuvo al ver a cierto amigo suyo el cual le saludaba.

¡Mor-san! -Grito para atraer la atención de su amiga, pues veía la rapidez con la cual era caracterizada-

Hola, Aladdin, Alibaba-san... Judar -Lo último lo dijo con un poco de desconcierto siendo que este ultimo no le agradaba mucho estar con el rubio-

Los otros dos asintieron, más que nada por que la chica iba mas arreglada de lo normal, incluso había recogido totalmente su cabello y hacerse su tipica coleta del mismo lado, dejando un poco del flequillo.

Morgiana, vas muy arreglada -Comenzo el rubio al ver lo bonita que se veía su amiga- ¿Vas con Kougyoku?

La chica se sonrojo de forma furiosa y de forma inevitable, para ser arruinado por el azabeche.

Si.. Si.. Vamonos que se nos hace tarde -Decia este tirando del rubio el cual lo miro a mal-

En eso Aladdin le dijo a Morgiana que también se dirigia a la casa Ren para ver a Kouha (a petición de su novia claro), para terminar en algo arriesgado.

Ahora Morgiana pedaleaba como si nada con peso extra, Aladdin estaba sentado en la canastilla de enfrente, era un milagro que no se callera pues no era lo mismo a cuando tenia 10 años a ahora que tenia 15. Ni que decir del pobre de Alibaba pues era el único que se había negado en un principio a subirse a la locura de Aladdin, como no podían a comodarse la chica sugirió que uno fuera sentado sobre el otro, era técnicamente imposible además de que eso sería incómodo. Pero a mediante a amenazas de Judar accedió.

El primero en sentarse fue el de ojos rubí y sobre el con trabajos casi tirando en el trayecto al otro subió Alibaba sentado encima de Judar, el azabeche paso sus brazos por debajo de los del rubio para así agarrarse de la cintura de Morgiana, de esa forma no se caerían la situación era vergonzosa para el unicornio.

¡Vamos, Mor-San! - Animo el de ojos azules que al parecer si iba cómodo-

Sujetense -Al estar tan feliz comenzó a pedalear cada vez más rápido ganando más velocidad-

¡AUXILIO! -Grito aterrorizado Alibaba mientras se aferraba a Judar-

Queda decir que este se reía a costa del rubio.

~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~)

-Bostezo aburrido al ver la prisa de su hermana pues había preparado muchas cosas pero no dejaba de ver al horno- Lo vas a hacer engordar

Es demasiado solo para dos personas.. -Comento concentrada para sacar lo que con tanto esmero tenia en el horno y empezara a enfrearse-

-Extrañado miró lo que hizo, no logró argumentar nada cuando la canción de Mi persona favorita sonó de su celular- "Abre la maldita puerta" -Era un mensaje de Judar, suspiro para ir abrir la puerta conociendo lo holgazán que es como incluso tocar el timbré de la casa-

Cuando el de cabellos rosas abrió, vio como entraba un feliz Judar, mientras que Aladdin trataba de animar al pobre Alibaba el cuál estaba tanto pálido como deprimido. Mientras que Morgiana acomodaba su bicicleta.

No fue tan malo Alibaba-kun -Decía Aladdin tratando de reconfortar lo-

¡Porque no fuiste casi violado! -Decía un estérico unicornio pues así sentía cada vez que la bendita bicicleta brincaba-

Tu mismo lo dijiste casi -Contestaba cierto azabeche que en verdad estaba disfrutando todo-

Cabe decir que este se fue a la sala siendo perseguido por el rubio, mientras Aladdin ponía al tanto a Kouha.

-Entro y cerro la puerta, paso a la sala y sentarse al ver como Alibaba casi golpeaba a Judar y Kouha reía como desquiciado, se sentó algo alejada de ellos- " Mora azul" -Fue el aroma que inundó a su nariz, trayéndole recuerdos gratos-

Mor..

La chica volteo a ver como una sonrojada Kougyoku traía en sus manos un plato donde ahí posaba un panque, uno que emaba a mora azul. Como cuando la de ojos rosas le regalo por primera vez al conocerse hace muchos años.

Te vez preciosa Kougyoku -Le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma abierta-

-Dejo el regalo en la mesa junto con lo demás, se acerco lentamente a la peli roja, ya no traía el mandil- Me robaste las palabras, tu estas muy hermosa -Aunque sentía caliente sus mejillas paso sus brazos por el cuello de su novia-

Morgiana abrazó por la cintura a Kougyoku y ambas se besaron, el único que casi se muere al ver la escena es Kouha... Pero de la emoción.

¿¡No es novia del unicornio!? -Comenzó a zarandear a Aladdin al cual estaba moviéndolo de prisa-

N-no Kouha-kun -Miro algo raro a su amigo-

Palabras mágicas para el otro que corriendo se abalanzó a Alibaba, dándole un muy candente besó, el cuál fue subiendo de intensidad, el pobre rubio quedó en shock pues no se lo vio venir. Pues Kouha aunque no quisiera tenia celos , ya que deseaba al torpe rubio.

-Como pudo jalo al pobre unicornio, estaba enojado y de forma posesiva lo abrazo- Lo siento pervertido, pero consiguete a tu propio unicornio -Y corrió a escaleras arriba a llevarlo quien sabe a dónde-

¡Esto es guerra! -Grito Kouha que sin pensarlo fue detrás de ellos-

Se quedo de piedra como se secuestraban a su amigo y vio a las chicas cariñosas, hizo lo mejor que su mente le indico... Fue a ver lo que Judar y Kouha pensaban hacer con Alibaba, su curiosidad era más fuerte que la integridad del rubio.

Mientras como la Ren vio que ambas se quedaron solas, pues prendió la tele para ver una película. Todo salió bien claro a costa de Alibaba, después se disculparía. Eso pensaba cuando de nuevo Morgiana la besaba y sentía el sabor de mora azul de aquel panque.

( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~ ( ~o.o )~

Y de nuevo de mi pareja Yuri Favorita xD

Encontre el documento guardado desde hace como 3 meses :I

estoy poniendome al corriente de las demas historias

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
